More SemiParallel Lives, I, Xander
by regertz
Summary: -Still trying to save her robot sister via neural recording, Buffy wakes in a world where Xander is a telepathic god-emperor...  And Buffy Summers is his Number One Consort...


More (semi) Parallel Lives..."I, Xander"...

In (semi)Parallel Lives, Buffy had a slight accident while making the neural recording that restored Buffy Rebecca, her robotic sister...And found herself in an alternate existence...

But, just as BR herself came out of the infinite potential universe of Buffies...So Buffy's mind that night wandered through a number of alternate existences...Here's another...

(The usual disclaimers as to character ownership)

"I, Xander"...Part I

It had to be done under the strictest secrecy...

Buffy though still weak, was determined to restore Buffy Rebecca as quickly as possible...And she wanted it to be a surprise for her "brother-in-law"...who was conscientiously performing Slayer patrol in her place, following her recent brush with death and vampirism...

Who had no idea that she with Willow's help had retained Buffy Rebecca's memories throughout the modified Wolfram-Hart resurrection ceremony that had restored her...Ready to go into a new neural recording and pull Buffy Rebecca's soul back into her robot body...

So it had to be done at night...

With help from Spike's partner in cybernetics, Warren the robotmaker, creator of April and the unique artificial human brain that made Buffy Rebecca a true soul...The one potential Buffy in the universe who could provide Spike with salvation...

And Tara...Who had assisted Warren in reviving Buffy Rebecca's body with the old April computer brain so that the Greatest Slayer of All Time could help in the fight against Darla and Wolfram-Hart...And be ready for BR's return...

They were sure it would work...BR's soul waited merely for the call of her memories to return...

They just needed to separate the neural patterns of the two twins...human from robot...

Buffy reached the lab where a deactivated Buffy-April waited with the new brain ready...

She was glad to have missed poor BA's deactivation...Not that it hurt...Or amounted to more than shutting down a computer...Still...to see an exact copy of one's own body...No, she was glad to have missed it...

Willow who had just come, was also glad...And let Warren know she preferred not to see any more robots...

He agreed...One daughter a year younger than himself would be quite enough...

They got Buffy prepped and ready...She wasn't worried...She'd done this twice already...Once involuntarily, once voluntarily...

Besides...she was a little anxious to distance herself from BR's own memories...Of Spike, of their brief life together, of Buffy's deep unhappiness and rage at her creation...The pain after her battle with the Goddess of Glory and Victory...And the decay of her mind as a delayed result of the electroshock that had shattered the goddess...

Not that there weren't some...many...beautiful memories...But they were a little confusing...And she was a little...vulnerable...right now...

Spike had been so...during those days...

And so amazingly content with the little he gotten...She could never have believed...

And they'd had so much...In so short a time...In a crypt, no less...

But of course that was Buffy Rebecca...Not her...She was waiting and hoping for Riley's return...

It would not do to fall in love with William Walthrop before her sister was restored...

Warren ran her through the procedure...Pretty dull actually...It was basically just a set of headphones...That scan your brain from front to back...

Fortunately she could read or watch TV during it...But as it was so important to do it properly and as she wanted so much to keep it a secret from Spike...They would do it here and not at home...

Dawn had desperately wanted to come...But she had just recovered herself from Darla's little party and Buffy had refused point blank...But Dawn would be the first to be told when BR was revived...And they would reintroduce Spike and BR at the Summers'...

Mom would have liked that...

She grins at Warren...He loves this, I just know it...After all the trouble I gave him over BR...And here I am moving heaven and earth to get her back...for Spike...

And for me...And Dawn...

We need her too...

It happened just after half an hour...Willow had gone to get something for Buffy to drink...

Tara and Warren were studying the data stream from the recorder...

They were so involved they didn't notice that a thunderstorm had begun outside...

Buffy was deep in her history book...She had a ton of work to catch up on...And a brief spell of death was not likely to work as an excuse...

Lightening struck the lab...And knocked out the power...And caused a slight outage in the neural recorder...

Buffy passed out...

Willow was gently nudging her...

"Buf...Buffy...Are you alright?..."

Buffy came to...She was next to Willow looked at her, concerned...

In a large hall...Hung with mirrors and large pictures...Marbled floors...Well-lit...

She and Willow and a line of young, rather fair women...A few she vaguely recognized from college or Sunnydale High or around town in general...All rather elegantly dressed...As if for a

ball...

No Warren, no Tara...

Definitely not the lab...

"Sure you're ok?..." Willow asked anxiously... "It's almost time..."

Ok?...Well, yeah...I suppose so if you consider I was in a lab not one minute ago...Time?...Time for what?...

"Where are Warren and Tara?..." Buffy asked Will...Who looked at her strangely...Who and who?...

The ladies were lining up against the walls of the hall, and Buffy noticed they were all looked expectantly at one large door and the beautiful clock hung above it...

Willow too, apparently all but forgetting her...

"HE's coming..." she breathed...not to her directly, just into the room...And Buffy noted many of the others were doing the same...Somebody special...she guessed...

"Will?..." she hissed to her... "What the hell...?"

"Not now, Buffy...Can't you see?...HE's coming..." Willow's face took on an angelic glow...As did all of the others Buffy could see...

The doors opened and a team of hale and burly men and women marched in, all well-armed...Again some looked familiar...Sunnydale police, school athletes

And in their midst, in quite an elegant tux...Beaming happily...Yet strangely watchful...

Xander...

More (semi) Parallel Lives..."I, Xander"...Part II

Xander?...Buffy thought...

"Xander!..." she called to him... As did a number of the other women...

Willow nudged her... "Buf...HE'll get to us...Give him a little time..."

Xander came straight over to them...After his guards moved the crowd around them back...And took Buffy by the hands, looking her in the face...

"Buffy...dearest Buffy..." he smiled at her...

Thank God for good old Xander she thought smiling back at him...

But before she could start to quiz him...Ask him what the hell had happened...Willow fell to her knees beside her...

And waited, head bowed...

Xander smiled at Willow and gently stroked her head...

"Dear Willow..." he again smiled at Buffy..

.

Will?...Buffy looked at her...Jaw slightly dropping...

No way was she kneeling to Xander Harris...But every woman along the walls of the great room was now hitting the floor...except for the guards, coolly alert and attentive...

"So Buffy..." Xander said, pleasantly, taking her by the arm... "How has your day been?..."

Strange...very strange...But she sensed she'd better avoid a lot of conversation just right now...Until she had some idea of what the hell was going on...

"Oh, fine...the usual..."

He nodded pleasantly...And strolled her around the hall with him...

Some others entered the hall, official-looking types...And came over to Xander, bowing and scraping...He beaming at them as at everybody...And received their reports with graciousness and thanks...

Xander Harris loves everybody...

Buffy did her best to keep a noncomital look...

The audience ended quietly a few minutes later...

Willow came happily over to her...

"HE spent the whole time with you...Oh, Buf...That's so great..." she hugged the sheepish Buffy...

Yeah, I'm honored...she thought...

"Of course you should have shown HIM a little more deference...What's up with you?...You feeling ok?..."

"Just a little awe-struck..." she smiled at Willow... "And a leetle upset-stomach..."

I'm going to barf in a moment for sure...Especially if Willow calls him HE again...

But as a matter of fact the people remaining in the room were now showing her quite a bit of deference...

Oh, boy...I'm the Chosen One...the god-emperor Xander has smiled upon me...she thought...

What the hell is going on here...

She followed Willow to what Will referred to as "the offices"...

Rather large, well-equipped...

At least the god-emperor Xander does us proud, she noted...

No sign of Giles...She felt it better not to ask more questions just yet...

"Well..." Willow smiled at her... "Work to do... Anyway, congrats Buf..."

Yeah...I'm the fair-haired girl today...she thought as Willow headed into a rather large library...

So what the heck do I do here?...

She looked over the papers on "her" desk...

Reports on vampire activities, her recent Slay kills...oddly all outside the Sunnydale area...Dawn's movements and last known whereabouts...

Wait!...Dawn...

Is she lost?...On the run?...Is Glory involved?...

She poured over the papers...Dawn was being tracked in Sunnydale...Last whereabouts...The sewer system?...Dawn?...In the sewers?...

My sister who wouldn't use a public toilet if her life depended on it...Hiding in the sewers...On the run...From Xander?...

And me?...

Someone dropped by, beaming...

Mom...

Buffy looked up at Joyce, shocked...

Mommy...Oh...

Joyce hugged her...She was so proud...Everyone was talking about the audience...

Her dear Buffy was number one consort for sure...

Number one?...Consort?...

Joyce beamed happily...

Xander's number one...Consort?...

Of course, Joyce noted happily...Being the Slayer...It was only natural that HE...

Oh...Mommy...no...Not you too, she thought...

If HE is doing this to you somehow...he is going down, Big Time...

But at least...Mom's here...

Even if she's stark-raving mad...Like most people here...

Dawn seemed to be a top priority for the Number One Consort...

Who turned out to have a rather large staff at her disposal...Including to her surprise, several demons, a carefully protected older vamp or two, as well as a large number of

humans...

Her secretary informed her that "Lord Xander" would be unavailable for the rest of the day...Important meetings regarding the expansion...But he wished to personally meet with her tomorrow...To discuss the "Dawn" situation...

The poor girl could barely keep the excitement and adoration off her face...Her boss, the Slayer...So close to HIM...Buffy sent her off with a vague message for Willow, who it seems handled occult research for the young "Lord", regarding meeting for dinner...And requested that the staff leave her to concentrate on her work...

They nodded...Of course, the Slayer must focus all her energies on the "Dawn" situation...If HIS plans for the Expansion are to succeed...

Not to mention deciding what to wear for her meeting with HIM tomorrow...

Yeah...Buffy smiled at them all...God...

Hmmn...Expansion?...Expanding Xander's little empire, perhaps...And Dawn? ...She plays some role?...

Is he working with Glory, maybe?...Is he...Glory?...In a Xander suit?...

Buffy decided to earn whatever it was HE was paying her...If he paid her...And use the reported information on her desk to try to find Dawn...

Without letting HIM or her staff know, if possible...At least until SHE knew what HE was really up to...

And could somehow, someway find Giles or Spike or Warren or even Angel...

She couldn't ask too many direct questions...After all, she was the boss...Supposed to be telling them what's up and organizing the search...more like a hunt, really... for Dawn...

Meaning, she realized that at least until she, Buffy, had arrived...Buffy Summers in this existence really was Xander's Number One Consort...She sighed...

Well, she had to make the best of it...Use her new position's resources at least until she can figure out what to do...

She began with Dawn's last reported location...The sewer system where she'd last been seen...

She informed the staff that she had decided to seek Dawn on her own...It was more likely for her to catch her without a mob of security personnel...

They weren't surprised...After all that had been her strategy for the past month...

Oh...right...Well, guys, carry on...she told them...

Willow noted to Joyce who had stopped by on her way to her teaching position...Raising young minds to appreciate the new god-emperor even before their Conversion...That Buffy was acting well, a little unusual...

I mean a full audience where HE spent all HIS time with her...I grant you, she's HIS most valuable servant and more or less Number One Consort, but still...I mean where's the enthusiasm?...The radiant joy?...

Joyce, who had stopped by to discuss Buffy's good fortune, had to note that Buffy did seem a little unradiant...

And HIS servants are always watching for any potential threats...Especially with the critical Expansion approaching...

There was no problem they were both sure...Still it couldn't hurt to watch her...And perhaps suggest by note to HIM that HE might wish to probe the Slayer's mind in depth at tomorrow's meeting...

She was, after all, the Slayer...There were criminal rebels and Immunes about...Dawn had not yet been taken...

Better safe than sorry...

Buffy passed through the town...Most seemed normal...At least no 100 foot statutes of HIM as yet in the town park...Maybe still a little self-restraint left in the "Lord" yet...

But perhaps his influence didn't reach beyond Sunnydale, or even his entourage as yet...

Still "the Expansion" sounded ominous...

A man crept up to her... "Slayer?...Just wanted to remind you...It's bus time..."

A Trailways bus passing through stopped at the station...En route to LA...

No one got off and the bus continued...The only one for the next five hours...

People were leaving the stores and shops for the industrial part of town...No need for maintaining the facade...And too much important work to do to waste time on frivolities...

Everyone in town must be under his influence, Buffy realized, watching the radiant faces off to work in HIS service...

Well, at least HE clearly is still not running the world yet...

She reached the sewer system...A policeman watching the entrance carefully, saw her, saluted her, and told her no activity had been reported...

She thanked him...At least the Slayer rates a little respect here, she thought...Even if it's HIS reflected glory...And entered...

She was deep in the system...Yuck...Great, rats...I just love rats...Suddenly the lights went out...Except for emergency lighting...

She saw a faint light in a side tunnel and followed it...

After she got about 100 feet down the tunnel, a small explosion sealed off the front end...

She was completely in the dark...In a small sewer tunnel...With rats...

It wasn't that she hadn't expected to ever be looking for Dawn in a place like this...But it wasn't what she'd expected when she set out to make the neural recording in Warren's lab that night...

Something struck her from behind and she stumbled and passed out...

Awakening to find a fierce and angry Dawn glaring at her...With Spike next to her...And, tinkering in the back of wherever they were...Warren...

Dawn looked grimly at her...

"You can't trust her..." she told Spike... "I saw what she did to Mom...I saw..."

"We shouldn't take any chances...Kill her now!..."

My darling little sister...Buffy thought...

She was well-trussed up...Spike was taking no chances...

He comes over to her...

"Well, Buffy...Sorry to meet you again under such circumstances..."

"Spike...Listen to me...I'm not the Buffy you know..."

"That's for sure..." Dawn sneers... "Xander's little puppet..."

"No...Dawn...You've got to listen to me..."

Dawn glares at her...She's heard this all before...Buffy has "escaped" Xander's mind-control..All is going to be well again...

The same story she used when she lured Mom in out of hiding...And tried torturing her in public to get Dawn to surrender...

Xander put a stop to that at least...He deplored brutality...Even when his most devoted servant was just trying to serve him in a crucial moment...

I tortured my own Mom?...Buffy thought, ashamed...

Xander and his little mind-control games have had it...she thought...

Spike explained carefully, obviously wishing to avoid giving anything relevant away...

Just in case her bizarre tale about neural recordings was the lie it certainly sounded like...

Xander had been good old Xander...Up until about the time the Master had briefly yanked open the Hellgates...

Then one night he suddenly found he could stop vamps from attacking the gang on patrol simply by exerting his mind...

And soon could keep vamps in a peaceful frame of mind...Even an obedient one...

And likewise increasingly with humans...

His powers progressed, clearly drawing on the Hellmouth...He at first remained the same, just trying to help protect Sunnydale, his friends, and the Slayer...

But gradually...

"Absolute power...corrupts absolutely...Especially when it comes straight from Hell..." Spike noted...

Xander's intentions as always had been good...To make Sunnydale...the State...the Nation...You get the picture...A better place...A safer place...Where all lived in harmony...

But people and their independent little minds were always getting in his way...Interfering with their petty whims and wishes...Spoiling his beautiful plans for a perfect world...

He'd decided to put an end to such interference after several serious conflicts with the Slayer's enemies had convinced him that he must play an "active" role in the world...To save it... From itself, if necessary...

Eventually even his friends became concerned...But just a little too late...

Giles, one of the fortunate few Immunes...uncontrollable...had been smuggled out in time...And was now in England planning strategy...

But Xander had placed Buffy and Willow, the strongest and most dangerous of his potential opponents under his benevolent protection...And control...

But Dawn, thanks to her Key status, was likewise Immune...At least so far...

Xander knew about the Key?...Buffy asked...What about Glory...And Ben...

"Yeah, we all met Glory...And lucky for us, Ben..." Spike told her...

It had actually been Xander's and Buffy's greatest triumph to date...And the last time they'd all worked with independent minds...Giles having agreed to utilize Xander's abilities, not yet realizing the growing danger...

Buffy had nearly been killed...But Xander had found the weak link in Glory's chain...Ben...

And destroyed him...Sealing Glory between dimensions...Forever...

But the hardwon victory and the new power he sensed available in the Key, Dawn, had led him to his present course...

He'd saved Buffy from Glory... And likewise saved Dawn...But in doing so had developed his own agenda for Dawn's use...Suppressing the inevitable opposition of his friends, even Buffy...

Dawn's intense store of neural energy was just what Xander needed...To reopen the Hellgates and secure enough mental power to spread his beneficent reign from Sunnydale and its environs...To the whole world...

One World, under Xander...

And her sister had become Xander's right hand, his consort, his personal Slayer, eager to assist him and quite willing to hand Dawn over...So Dawn had fled...To the one person available in the area not under control...

Spike...

And as for Spike, well...

"The chip?..." Buffy asked...

He nodded...His electronic conscience had come in handy for something else besides condemning him to a life among untouchable happy meals...

"Why?..." Buffy suspected that this Walthrop had not experienced the same redemptive cycle hers had...

"Always liked the Nibs, Buffy...And I've never had much appreciation for the kind of μperfect' world our Mr. Harris would like to make..."

"He saved me...Hundreds of times..." Dawn interjected... "From you and your goons..."

"Not her goons, Nibs...If this is all true..." Spike corrected, looking at Buffy...

Dawn glared fiercely at Buffy...Not for one second does she believe that crap of hers...

She hates me...Buffy realized...Probably with good reason...

"What help do you have, Spike?...Are there others here?...Angel?..." she asked...

Dawn sneered at her and laughed bitterly...

"Yeah...Angel...Good old Angel...He's one of Xander's...Preparing the way for him in LA...Of course, he's back to Angelis now..."

Angelis?...Xander released Angelis?...

"He found him more useful...He's under control, but apparently able to come up with quite a few of the old tricks...In Harris' service, now..." Spike noted...

And grinned a little...

"Imagine how the old boy must feel, an independent maniac like Angelis, forced to work for Xander Harris...It's almost worth everything else to think of it sometimes..."

God help Xander if he ever gets free of him...Buffy thought...

"You seem pretty interested in our organization..." Dawn glared at her... "Xander getting edgy these days?..."

"Forgive the Nibs..." Spike told her... "She's had to learn the hard way to trust nobody..."

More (semi)Parallel Lives..."I, Xander"...Part III

Warren was their main hope...

As in Buffy's home universe, a love-lorne Spike had approached the robotmaker with a request for his own Buffy...

But here, events with Glory had escalated quickly...She having sensed Xander's use of neural energy and headed for Sunnydale nearly three months earlier than in Buffy's world...

Although mistaken as to the nature of the Key, Glory had of course been right on target as to the location...

Dawn had barely arrived when Glory came marching in...For Xander...

She hadn't even had time for her affair with Dreg, her Chief Minion...

Buffy and Xander had met Glory and Ben...and Xander had destroyed Ben, realizing that he was Glory's anchor to this universe...

But he had, partly in horror over Buffy's near death, decided to utilize his abilities and the Hellmouth to prevent any more evil from threatening the world...And begun his takeover in Sunnydale shortly afterward...And with each step became increasingly more paranoid and megalomanic...

Spike and Warren had quickly realized that their robot might be a useful weapon against the god-emperor...Especially after Buffy had become his most loyal and devoted servant...

Urggh...thought Buffy...Xander, you are so dead...

But Xander's mental power would detect a simple robot assassin...This had to be a perfect copy, neurally, of Buffy...Plus they needed it free of Xander's influence...

See, he obviously didn't control every mind on a constant basis...He worked by reshaping or Converting as he called it, minds...A more or less permanent process...Then the person would serve him until their minds were physically returned to normal or death intervened...

If the robot brain simply recorded that influenced mind...They'd have given Xander an even more powerful ally...

But, if they could clear Buffy's mind, and record it into the robot...They could mask the independent new mind in ways the human one could not be until she got close

enough to Sunnydale's god-emperor...Especially with her heightened strength and speed...

And although Warren had created an artificial human brain, and a device that could, over the course of several hours, clear a mind of Xander's influence, they had no access to Buffy or anyone else close enough to Xander for the time necessary for either the mind-clearing or the neural recording procedure...

Until now...When they had finally captured Buffy...

She could help them...Her mind was clear already...But she was perfectly willing to return and take care of Xander on her own, now...

Dawn smiled grimly at that...Yeah, she'll "take care" of Xander...Deliver a report on them and their activities and have them arrested before the hour was up...

"Even if we could believe you, Buffy...Xander would detect any real threat against him by another human or any demon or vamp..." Spike told her... "Many have tried, believe me..."

But the robot...shielded against him...Would be much harder to detect...At least for those few critical moments...

Well, Buffy thought...It will be nice to have BR here with her...

"BR?..." Spike and Warren asked her...

"Buffy Rebecca...her name in my world...My twin..." she looked at Spike and grinned...

"Your sex robot scheme worked out a little better than you expected in my world, Walthrop..."

Walthrop?...he asked...Smiling at her...

"When the hell did I ever tell you my last name, Buffy?..." he looked at Dawn and Warren...

I never in all the times we fought...Against each other or together...Told our Buffy Summers my last name, folks...

"I think you'd better do that scan, Warren..." Buffy grinned at him...

On examination of her EEGs, Warren agreed that, amazingly enough, her mind was clear and with Spike's agreement, began the recording...

Dawn, however, remained hostile...And suspicious...

BR came to life about four hours later...

And required no briefing on the situation...She was Buffy after all...

She would have to return immediately in any case...Xander and his minions would be getting suspicions if she did not...If they weren't nervous already...

She couldn't resist giving Spike a little hand squeeze before she left...Which startled but pleased him...And embraced her twin...Who had brought her back...Even if, she noted wryly...This was not exactly where she'd hoped to end up...

Dawn allowed a brief hug...The robot was likely to die after all...It would take days even after Xander's demise to clear his followers' minds...

BR stared at Dawn strangely...And at Spike...But had no time to waste and left right after...

Buffy and Spike followed her to a point just below another manhole...She promised all would be well...And if she survived Xander's minions' revenge...She'd contact them asap...And left...

This Buffy Rebecca did not have a human mortality failsafe...But she had promised Buffy she would be quick and merciful...And not forget that Xander had, at least initially, meant well...

She loved their Xander just as much as she did...After all...

And before she left she whispered to Buffy one last bit of information...About Dawn...

Buffy was quiet on the way back...But Spike sensed she was holding something back...And angry...

Finally, just outside the entrance, she pulled him back...

"Why did you do it, Spike?..."

He stared at her...Oh...She hadn't gotten close enough to detect it...Only the robot had...

It was difficult, Dawn being so human still...

"It wasn't me, Slayer...You...or rather your counterpart did it..."

"What?...me...I couldn't have..."

"You have vamps in your employ now...You sent them after her with no questions as to what they did to get her...So long as her Key nature was not affected..."

"But when Darla and Dru...Attacked her in our world...She survived..."

"She fought hard in this world too, Slayer...But I had nothing to help her with...I'm sorry..."

"But she still seems so...Dawn...She was so concerned about Mom..."

"Her Key status probably has helped keep her soul around...Maybe her demon hasn't been created to match..."

Dawn the Vampire was waiting in the shadows for them...She knocked Spike out while he was talking to Buffy...

"Dawn!..." Buffy cried...Bending over Spike...

Dawn looked at her coldly...

"He'll be fine...I'd never hurt him...Not seriously...Not my Spike..."

Buffy looked at her...Dawn and yet not Dawn...

She moved on Buffy...Who could not fight her own sister...

"I'm sorry...If you really are free of Xander...But my Spike has always loved you...And I'm not a sharing person...At least not anymore..."

She snapped Buffy's neck in a instant...And dragged her body to a pit...

She'd tell Spike that Xander's men had caught up with them...Buffy had fought bravely and helped her get him away...But they'd got her...And after Xander was assassinated by BR, it wasn't likely a Buffy Summers would survive capture by his devotees...

Guess she was what she said she was...A shame...

And the robot of course would be killed after Xander died...She felt for her Spike...Losing Buffy twice in one day...After all those months of hoping he somehow might yet save her...

But he still had her...His immortal Dawn...Who'd do her best to be another Buffy for him...

Buffy awoke in the lab...Warren and Tara staring anxiously at her...

"You ok?..." Tara asked, patting her hand...

Willow came over...

"Hey...Look who's back...You gave us quite a shock there..."

Buffy smiled wanly...Thank God, home...

"It was quite a shock to me too..."

Willow grinned... "But not as much as to Glory..."

Glory?...

Willow went into the other room...

Funny...she felt a little strange...

"Are you sure you're ok?..." Warren asked...

"Right as rain, 'dad'..." she smiled at him...He grinned back...

Hmmn she thought ...'dad'?...Well, that's what BR calls him...And I have her memories now...

Sweet guy, really, that Warren...

Strange...the room looks a little different...Oh, not another dream...Please..

.

Willow came back with...Buffy...

Buffy?...Oh, BR...

The other Buffy grinned at her...a little wanly...Well, just back from the dead...Both of us...

"Well sis, nice to finally meet you in the flesh...You ok?"

"You too, sis..."

Willow and Tara were grinning from ear to ear...Doublemint twin Slayers...

She thought...her diagnostic subroutine told her she was in excellent shape...

Whoa...

"Warren!..." Warren leaped over to her, startled...

"Which one of us?...Which is the robot?..." she looked at Buffy...

Buffy looked a little worried...She wasn't completely sure herself come to think about it...

"Just a little temporary sensory confusion...Nothing unexpected..." Warren noted to the group...

"Buffy Rebecca will be fine in a moment..."

Buffy still seemed unsure...Which of us does he mean?...

Warren really is getting good at this robotmaking, Willow noted to Tara...

Go Back


End file.
